


the mini adventures of lee dongmin

by vonseal



Series: wanna be your superhero [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dating, First Kiss, Flirting, Jinwoo is mentioned, M/M, Silly, Supervillains, just dumb in general holla, so is rocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: the exciting binu comic book series you've all been waiting for! now 500,000 won each!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sighed loudly before glancing at his calendar. Circled was the date, a small moon drawn beside it, and he had written out, “TEN AM: DARK MOON WILL ROB THE BANK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been meaning to write this ever since i started that first superhero story but im lazy so you guys only get a drabble now

Dongmin liked to consider himself a normal bank teller. He had two cats who would wake him up every morning with incessant meowing. He would greet them sleepily, yawning and stretching his arms as they rubbed their heads up against his feet. “I'm coming,” he would mumble, trying to force himself out of bed. “Give me a minute.”

His minute usually ended with one of the two cats biting him, and he would fuss all the while as he prepared their meals.

Once his little monsters were satisfied, Dongmin would make _himself_ some breakfast. He tried to make it well-rounded and healthy, though sometimes he would cave and pull out some kimchi and rice from his fridge. Usually, though, his breakfast spread was full of vegetables and fruit, topped off with a small cup of coffee to hold him over until he could work the coffee-maker at the bank.

He was close enough to walk to work, sidestepping all of the other sleepy businessmen and women in their suits with their briefcases, determined to speak with no one, determined to only focus on work.

Dongmin liked to think he was the same way.

He would arrive and settle down behind the counter, several of his coworkers already seated in their positions, as well. It was all normal, all very well, just as how everyone else in the world lived their lives-

“I'm going to bet all of the won in my wallet that Dark Moon comes back today.”

“How about all of the money in my savings account?”

“You guys can take my entire family, while you're at it. It's a full moon – of course he'll be back.”

And then all eyes turned to Dongmin.

He sighed loudly before glancing at his calendar. Circled was the date, a small moon drawn beside it, and he had written out, “TEN AM: DARK MOON WILL ROB THE BANK.”

“Even Dongmin seems to know,” one of his coworkers exclaimed. “He's calculated all of the days Dark Moon is coming!”

“It's not hard,” a lady snorted as she walked up behind Dongmin. “He comes at the exact same time every single month. As long as we know when the full moon is, we know when we'll be robbed.” She sipped at her coffee and sighed. “At least Jinjin and Rocky always get it back to us the next day.”

Dongmin never really _forgot_ that his place of work was always the subject of the news each month – or, rather, it was at one point in time, when the robberies were new and unpredictable.

And then it became monotonous. Dark Moon would arrive one day per month, on the full moon, and take whatever Dongmin had in his register or near his general person. Originally, Dark Moon would also acquire money stored away in safes or in back rooms, but for the past few months, it had been whatever change Dongmin had around him; maybe close to 500,000 won. A large sum, yes, but it was always returned by two superheroes the very next day.

(Dongmin had asked once, “How the hell do you two always bring this back to me so quickly?”

Jinjin, the superhero in the green mask, hummed lightly as he counted out the exact amount of money. “He contacted the police and informed them he would hand it over to me _only if_ he had my phone number. So now some crazy super villain has my phone number and always texts me where he's dropping off the money.”

“He steals it and then drops it off a few hours later?” Dongmin asked.

“Yeah. Probably the most useless job I have these days. And, on top of that, he texts me pictures of cats.”

Dongmin somehow found Dark Moon endearing.)

He prepared the money, then, for Dark Moon to take, setting it aside for easy access. He didn't want the robbery to take up too much of his time. He had other clients to see, clients who _wouldn't_ rob him.

His coworkers kept glancing at the clock throughout the first hour of opening, counting down the minutes. They usually pretended to be scared, proclaiming Dongmin as their official “villain ambassador.” It was pathetic. It was silly.

The police stopped responding when they realized everything was normal in the end, and Dark Moon was impossible to catch, anyway. So Dongmin had only himself to rely on.

Ten o'clock. Right on the dot, a heavy bout of mist exploded in the front entrance. Customers waiting in line hurried off to the sides of the large building as a villain, dressed all in black, strode forward.

Dongmin appreciated good fashion. Even if there wasn't a single bit of color in Dark Moon's evil attire, he still made it look good. His pants were tight and his shoes were polished. His shirt was high-collared, neatly pressed regardless of the situation. He wore a mask, just like every other superhero and supervillain, hiding his identity to the world. It was a simple villain uniform, not as interesting as that of Jinjin's, not as complex as the other villains that Dongmin would see on the news, and yet it was intriguing.

Piercing eyes stared at him from behind the mask, and lips turned up in a small, smug smile.

“Lee Dongmin, we meet again,” Dark Moon greeted.

All of Dongmin's coworkers had taken the chance to hide. Some of them were still on the phone with clients as they huddled under the counter, seemingly unconcerned with the robbery.

“Doesn't this ever get tiring, Dark Moon?” Dongmin questioned as he gathered the money. “It's rather boring.”

“It's a robbery, though.”

“Jinjin always brings the money back.” Dongmin passed over the bundle of cash he had set aside. “And I counted – 500,00 won.”

“Precise!” Dark Moon commented as a gloved hand came out to take the funds.

Dongmin held it back, however, jerking his hand away and narrowing his eyes. “I always count,” he warned, “and if it's not the _exact_ amount, I will call the police on you.”

“Oh?” Dark Moon grinned and leaned in, splaying himself out lazily on the counter. “Wouldn't that be interesting, Lee Dongmin? A wild police chase? Mm, but you know they can never find me.”

“What about Jinjin, then? He's become a regular customer around here. I'm certain that he'd be able to find you if he tried.”

Dark Moon sighed, a little dramatically – then again, he _was_ a super villain. “Jinjin's been a stick in the mud recently. He got himself this cute boyfriend, and now he says he has less time to play cat and mouse with me. So I usually just have to tell him where I am. Either that, or he sticks Lightning Rod on my ass.”

“Rocky?”

“Jinjin tells me Rocky is just a phase, and that he'll adopt the name of _Lightning Rod_ soon enough.” Dark Moon gave a reach for the money, which Dongmin still held away. “Oh, come on, Lee Dongmin! You're not being fair!”

“I just want to know how much longer this will continue,” Dongmin said. “I have my own life to be concerned about. If I pass over 500,000 won to you every single month, it really starts to wear me down.”

“How so?”

“It just...it does! I stress over it often.”

Dark Moon pursed his lips before he moved his hand, this time to Dongmin's face. He brushed a finger over Dongmin's cheek, the fabric from his glove soft against skin, then gave a slight tsk. “Stress causes wrinkles.”

“Gee, great. Now I'll become wrinkled before I hit the age of thirty.”

“A-ha! I knew you weren't that old just yet! How old are you, then? Twenty-five? Twenty-three?”

“None of your business.” Dongmin grabbed Dark Moon's hand, pulling it away from his cheek, and stuffed the money into his open palm. “Stop fondling me and just take it, alright?”

Dark Moon giggled, his tone light and airy, voice cracking as he responded, “Fondling you is the best part of my entire month.”

Dongmin wished _he_ was the one with the mask, if only to hide his blush from Dark Moon's watchful gaze.

“I-I expect it to all be back by the end of today,” Dongmin warned. “500,000 won.”

“500,000 won,” Dark Moon confirmed. “Will you work on the full moon next week, too?”

Dongmin glared at him, and Dark Moon grinned sheepishly. “You could request the day off if you hated this so much,” the villain commented in leisure. “But I know you won't, because I think you secretly look forward to all of my visits. I think that you think that I'm hot.”

“Please leave.”

Because it was definitely true. Dongmin was never drawn to the _bad guys_ , but damn him, Dark Moon was extremely attractive for an evil super villain.

“I'm not so secret in _my_ desires,” Dark Moon explained, “and one day I hope I can convince you to kiss me. Right here. Right on the lips. Just one little kiss-”

“I have Jinjin on speed dial.”

“You do know how to shut a guy down. What a shame.” Dark Moon pulled back from the desk, the same, devious smirk taking over his expression. “One day, though, I have hope that I'll gain your love and affection. I'll bide my time. And while I do that, you'll continue taking _other_ days off in order to work on this one, particular day. Oh, but don't you worry, Lee Dongmin – I'll always be here for you, okay?”

He didn't wait for a response. He left again, shrouded in mist and mystery, and Dongmin released a large sigh as his coworkers all resumed their positions and the customers all scurried back in line.

Dongmin was normal, save for the giant, stupid crush he had on Dark Moon, resident super villain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT TO EXPAND ON THIS SOON THO. i want dongmin and binnie to have their own adventures! besides, it's been a while since i've visited the superhero au lol. pls expect more in the future! if you want to see anything in particular, let me know in the comments!
> 
> until then, send yo homie seal some dolla bills [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he was an idiot. Well, no, he definitely was an idiot, because only an idiot would stare an armed robber right in the eyes and announce, “That's actually not yours. That's for Dark Moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like the binu portion of this au, rip, you guys are getting more

Sometimes Dongmin couldn't help it. Sometimes his heart would beat in anticipation as he stared over at the front door, awaiting that one moment for Dark Moon to come striding through, imagining the smug smile and the flirtatious winks that he always supplied for Dongmin to cherish.

Dongmin acted nonchalant about it still, even though he was pretty certain his coworkers had all caught onto his obvious infatuation. They would watch him circle dates in his calendar and then smirk at him.

“Just so I remember to put the money aside,” Dongmin tried to assured all of them.

The girls, especially, seemed to enjoy teasing him; they released constant comments concerning Dark Moon, trying to seem subtle. “Oh, he looks good in his pants, doesn't he?” they would loudly ask each other as Dongmin sat nearby. “And his voice is sexy, isn't it?”

He ignored the pointed stares they sent his way, pretending none of it was affecting him. Honestly, though, he agreed with every single point they made. Dark Moon's pants _did_ look good on him, and he really had such an alluring voice.

He was very, very cute, and Dongmin berated himself every night for falling in love with some weird super villain. Why couldn't it have been Jinjin? Jinjin always saved the day, returning the money with polite, kind smiles. Jinjin looked good in his pants, too, and he had a deeper, rougher voice with an adorable laugh. Why couldn't it have been _him?_

Dongmin wanted to force himself to like Jinjin, but he just _couldn't_. Jinjin wasn't Dark Moon, and therein lay the main issue.

(He could have cheered when Jinjin started boasting one day about his “extremely handsome” boyfriend. It just meant Dongmin wouldn't have to force himself to do anything, because Jinjin was taken.)

And, so, Dongmin's eyes were solely for Dark Moon. He waited the days with baited breath, and he always ensured he looked his best; he took out his best suit, freshly dry-cleaned, and would comb his hair back, not a single strand allowed out of place, and would even forgo his glasses, sticking in contacts instead in order to create less of a meek, banker approach and more of a strong, capable look.

(His coworkers _definitely_ noticed that, though they stopped commenting on it after the first few times.)

On that particular day, he wore a new tie and tried out a new cologne. He hoped Dark Moon would say something – and he hoped he would get the chance, once more, to shoot Dark Moon down and continue this odd game they played amongst themselves.

9:56AM. Dongmin's coworkers were crowded underneath their desks; he heard a few whispers of, “Fighting, Dongmin!” which he pretended to brush aside (instead, though, he did smile at that).

The doors opened; not exactly on the dot, and Dark Moon wasn't known for being _early_ , but Dongmin looked up from his paperwork, regardless.

It wasn't Dark Moon. There was no mist and no extravagant entrance. It was just a man with a hat and a heavy jacket with the collar popped up. Probably, Dongmin first thought, some sort of customer.

He came to Dongmin's desk. Dongmin decided to deal with him quickly in order to get to the best part of his day (the best part of his month).

“Hello!” Dongmin greeted brightly. “How can I help you today?”

The man reached into his pocket, clearing his throat, and, suddenly, there was a gun pointed in Dongmin's face. Dongmin stared, not used to seeing _real_ danger, before he backed away.

“Don't move,” the man snapped, and Dongmin froze. “Take out all of the money in your register, right now. Pass it over.”

The voices underneath the counter had quieted down. Dongmin didn't need to look to know that all of his coworkers would be staring up in alarm; they had expected Dark Moon's silly robbery, not an actual _hold-up_.

Dongmin tried to think of what he did the very first time Dark Moon had come around.

“O-Okay, no need to make this violent,” he said, hoping his voice wasn't _too_ shaky. “Please, just, put the gun down and I'll hand over everything-”

The gun was shoved further into his face, and Dongmin heard something click. He had seen enough cop shows to know it was most likely the safety. The danger had just increased, and Dongmin's stomach churned when he realized this was _real_ , and his life was actually at stake.

“You give it to me regardless of the weapon,” the man snapped. “Right now. Hand it over.”

Dongmin didn't have a choice, then. He popped his register open and began to pull out everything he had stashed inside, all of the bills and the coins.

“Faster,” the man snapped. He reached over the counter with his free hand. Dongmin winced, drawing back, before realizing the hand was just going for the money that Dongmin set aside for Dark Moon.

Maybe he was an idiot. Well, no, he definitely _was_ an idiot, because only an idiot would stare an armed robber right in the eyes and announce, “That's actually not yours. That's for Dark Moon.”

The robber looked at him as if he was insane – it was accurate, really, and Dongmin bit down on his lips.

“For _who?_ ” the robber asked.

“Dark...Dark Moon,” Dongmin stammered out.

He was an idiot.

The robber shoved the gun closer to Dongmin, the metal now resting up against Dongmin's forehead. His breath was taken away, his eyes wide with fear and his body tense, frozen from the stress of being so close to death.

The clock hit 10AM. And then the doors opened once more.

There was silence for a second, just a second, as the robber craned his neck to see who had just entered. Dongmin glanced over, his breath released in one quick, relieved motion as he recognized the stupid mist and the stupid pants and the stupid, shiny shoes.

“Oh,” Dark Moon murmured. There was no smile on his face. “It looks like I've interrupted something.”

The robber moved his gun quickly, taking it away from Dongmin's forehead and trying to aim it right at Dark Moon. However, the moment he shot, Dark Moon was gone, only the remains of mist in hi s place.

Dongmin watched fearfully as the robber panicked, swinging his gun every which way, trying to figure out _exactly_ what had happened to the super villain he had so foolishly decided to anger.

Dark Moon reappeared behind the robber, a cloud swirling around him, as he easily disarmed the robber, snatching the gun straight out of his hands.

“I'd appreciate it if you didn't do my job,” Dark Moon snapped, eyes glinting behind his mask. “I think I'm the only professional robber at this bank.” He gestured to the door. “So why don't you scurry along, back to whatever sewer you crawled out of? I would hurry – it's likely one of the many bank tellers on the floor that you seem to have missed have already called the police, which would ensure that Jinjin and Lightning Rod might be on their ways, and they _certainly_ aren't as merciful as I am when it comes to scum.”

Dark Moon really needn't have gone into such a speech. A simple _leave_ would have worked, coming from such a threatening figure. As it was, the man rushed out of there, abandoning his gun behind in Dark Moon's hands, ignoring the money still scattered on Dongmin's desk.

Dark Moon turned to Dongmin next, and the anger was gone, replaced instead by sheer worry. He hurried forward, depositing the gun on the counter. “Did he hurt you?” was Dark Moon's first question.

“What?”

“Did he _hurt_ you?” Hands came out, reaching cautiously for Dongmin's forehead. Gloved fingers brushed against skin as Dark Moon examined the spot where the gun had been shoved onto. “Lee Dongmin, it's red.”

“Ye-Yes, well, he _did_ basically hit me with a metal weapon.”

“Maybe I should have killed him.” Dark Moon glanced at the door, his lips in a tight line. “There's still a chance to catch up with him.”

“Ah, let's not kill anyone.”

“I'm a super villain. That's practically a job description of mine.”

“And, yet, you're here fondling my forehead.”

Dark Moon looked back at Dongmin; their eyes met, and despite the situation and circumstances, Dongmin's breath was taken away. Dark Moon was gorgeous, from what little Dongmin could see despite the mask, and his touch was gentle and soft.

“Lee Dongmin, your hands are shaking.”

Dongmin swallowed thickly. “Yes,” he agreed, “because I've never had a gun pointed at me before.”

Dark Moon's hands moved down, grasping lightly onto Dongmin's own hands. “I'll give a description to Jinjin,” Dark Moon muttered. “Jinjin likes justice, and even though he's a good guy, he's really into revenge. He's strong, too, so I think if he meets him on the street, just one punch-”

“Um...” Dongmin smiled nervously. He felt his chin quiver. “I'd rather forget it, Dark Moon.”

The concern in Dark Moon's gaze was really what made Dongmin cry; the fear he felt contributed, definitely, but when he realized a super villain was scared for him, a super villain had recognized the extreme danger, the close call, that Dongmin had found himself in, he couldn't _help_ but cry. Large tears spilled down his cheeks, dripping down onto the counter.

Dark Moon tried to wipe them away, but just as soon as he started comforting Dongmin, they heard sirens.

Dongmin glanced toward the window, and through his tears, he saw lights flashing. One of his coworkers _had_ called the police. He didn't know how grateful he was, especially when he realized Dark Moon was hesitating.

He couldn't allow the police to catch him. He couldn't allow Dark Moon to be taken away, and so he stepped back, away from the touch, and gestured to the door.

“Go,” he ordered, wiping at his face. “I'm fine, I promise. But you'll be caught, they'll take you to jail-”

“I can get out!” Dark Moon assured. “You're more important.”

Dongmin certainly wasn't grateful at all for his coworker's call. If not for the police, he could give into Dark Moon's coddling and sweet words. If not for the police, he wouldn't be drawing away from such a loving touch. But he could finally admit to himself that he _adored_ Dark Moon, and the last thing he wanted was for the villain's life to become troublesome on his account.

“Just go,” he whispered, and he gave Dark Moon a watery smile. “Really, I'm fine. I think I'm used to robberies, thanks to you.”

“You're not used to _guns_.”

“Dark Moon, just _go_. I'll hate myself if you stay.”

Dark Moon glanced at the door, noticing the police beginning to run up, and then whispered, “Can I come tomorrow instead?”

Dongmin laughed lightly, wiping at his running nose, then nodded his head in enthusiasm. “I'll have the money.”

He caught a smile, devoid of the usual smug expression, just serene and lovely instead, before Dark Moon vanished in a cloud of smoke.

It wasn't the normal robbery; no money had been taken and no flirty banter had been given. Still, despite that, and despite the obvious danger Dongmin had found himself in, he really couldn't stop the fluttering feeling of his heart, nor could he brush off the warmth in his skin.

Dongmin decided that he really, truly liked Dark Moon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE MORE PLANNED
> 
> im working on the next chapter of mister underwear model; that shOULD be next (maybe tomorrow, if i feel up to it after work). then we'll get the last chapter of shifter! this superhero binu au will only be updated irregularly and out of the blue, so don't expect anything super duper soon (even if the next chapter for this is written?).
> 
> hmu on my tumblr [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small part of him held onto a sliver of hope that perhaps Dark Moon would appear and apologize for being late. He would claim he was doing something mundane, like grocery shopping – or, better yet, maybe he was ironing his clothes for Dongmin to secretly enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this one was written a few days ago and i forgot about it bc of astro's comeback!!!

It was precisely 9:50AM.

Dongmin watched in exasperation as his coworkers ducked behind their desks, taking their phones and calculators with them. One lady took a giant folder, still checking through important documents. Another pulled up a laptop from her spot, working on her file despite the looming danger overhead.

And, yet, even though Dark Moon's antics definitely impeded on Dongmin's ability to work, he wasn't so certain if he wanted it any other way. He _liked_ the attention Dark Moon gave to him and him alone. He liked the sultry tone and the flirtatious winks. He liked how Dark Moon showed _off_ , too, as if trying to impress Dongmin.

Dongmin liked to ignore the signs and pretend he wasn't interested, because each time he did, Dark Moon would try all the more the _next_ robbery to win over his affections. It was fun and exciting, and while Dongmin would never actually _admit_ to having feelings for the super villain, he would definitely admit that it was nice to have someone fawn over him as Dark Moon did.

So he awaited 10AM. It was the full moon, and he had all of the money prepared. Any second, then, Dark Moon would open those doors, shrouded in mist and dressed smartly, and proceed to flirt with Dongmin until he was turned away.

10AM.

Silence.

The doors never opened and Dark Moon didn't come. Another customer did, hurrying forward with a check, which Dongmin took care of.

He finished. 10:03AM.

His coworkers were beginning to peer up from their desks in confusion, eyes darting over to Dongmin.

“Is he not coming?” they whispered. “Where did he go? Isn't today the full moon? We're not being robbed?”

Dongmin tried to act as if he wasn't at all bothered by this turn of events. When his coworkers questioned him, asked where Dark Moon was, Dongmin shrugged his shoulders. “We're not being robbed,” he pointed out, “so why should we be so concerned over whether or not he shows up? This is good, isn't it?”

They reluctantly agreed that it was, then shot him pitying glances all throughout the day.

Dongmin, for all his talk, couldn't put away the money he had set aside. A small part of him held onto a sliver of hope that perhaps Dark Moon would appear and apologize for being late. He would claim he was doing something mundane, like grocery shopping – or, better yet, maybe he was ironing his clothes for Dongmin to secretly enjoy.

But would ironing clothes take hours? Would ironing clothes take _all day?_ Dongmin didn't think so, and by the end of his shift, he felt disappointment settle in his chest.

5PM. He was closing the bank with the rest of the employees, his eyes continuously glancing back over to the door.

“Dongmin,” one of the bankers muttered, “you didn't put away the money.”

“Hm?” Dongmin glanced over and noticed the 500,000 won, the exact amount, still underneath some folders on his desk. He bit his lip, hesitating, before shoving it back in his register. “Slip of the mind,” he explained, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. “I've become so used to not having it on me, I guess, that it was just easier to leave it out.”

She patted his back softly, sadly. “He's probably busy.”

“Why is everyone acting as if I _miss_ him?” Dongmin complained. “Do I look like someone who would miss an evil super villain coming up and constantly robbing my place of work? It's a hassle, honestly. It's not fun to be on the receiving end of chaos.”

But she didn't look convinced. She simply sighed and squeezed Dongmin's shoulder. “Maybe next month he'll come back with an explanation.”

No matter how Dongmin tried to convince her that he was _fine_ , she didn't believe it at all.

But he was fine. He _knew_ he was fine. It didn't hurt at all that an evil super villain, someone who had done terrible things earlier in his life, someone who had been the cause of misery and pain, was ignoring him. That was good! He probably finally got the hint that Dongmin just wasn't interested.

Dongmin was only interested in good guys. He wondered if that green superhero, Jinjin, had any good hero friends to introduce him to. He supposed he could ask next time they ran into each other.

Though, the only place they ever ran into each other at was the bank, and that was only when Jinjin was handing back Dark Moon's money.

Dongmin trudged down the sidewalk, his work bag slung over his shoulder and his gaze downcast.

He tried to tell himself that he shouldn't be upset over a missing super villain. He was a _good_ citizen, an upstanding member of society. He would fit in far better with the superheroes. Bad boys really weren't his thing; Dark Moon, with his tight outfit and smug grin, really didn't fit his definition of a perfect man.

But, then, why was he so disappointed? Why did he want to see Dark Moon so much? It didn't make any sense.

“Get it together, Dongmin,” he murmured to himself. It would be better without Dark Moon. He was probably just excited by someone so _different_ from his norm. It was a rebellious stage, something he missed out on as a teenager. It meant absolutely nothing.

He tried to convince himself of that, but nothing was helping. Whenever he even though of Dark Moon, he thought of his racing heart whenever the man was near, of the sweet sound of his voice, of the sparkles in his eyes and the little skip in his step.

“No,” Dongmin whispered, and he reached in his pocket for his keys as he neared his house. “You're being an idiot. No need to think up all of this.”

He fumbled a few times with the dim light from the evening sky, but finally he stuck his key in his door-

“Lee Dongmin?”

There was a voice behind him, and Dongmin jumped, spinning around in a hurry. His eyes took time to adjust, but he very quickly recognized the masked figure in front of him.

“Dark Moon?”

The super villain looked sheepish, shuffling his fine (expensive-looking) loafers on the ground and clearing his throat.

There was no one else nearby. Dongmin checked, double-checked, before staring at Dark Moon in confusion.

“What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off robbing a bank?” Dongmin accused. “Come to think of it, you didn't come to _our_ bank this morning. Did you find one where you can actually keep the funds? Is that it?”

Dark Moon took a deep breath; he didn't seem to find any of Dongmin's quips very funny.

When he didn't respond, though, Dongmin became worried. It wasn't like Dark Moon to just stay silent. He almost always had some sort of snarky reply. “Did, um, did you follow me home? How did you know where I live?”

“I followed you months ago, actually,” Dark Moon admitted.

It was the sort of confession that shouldn't have been spoken as nonchalantly as it was, but with Dark Moon's forlorn expression, Dongmin couldn't bring himself to mention that.

“So why are you here _now_ , then? I don't have any money for you to steal.”

Dark Moon bit down on his lip, a little harshly, and then whispered, “I fucked up, Lee Dongmin. And...and there's no one else to turn to right now. No one cares.”

“You...what?” Dongmin blinked. “What happened?”

“Did you watch the news last night? It was there-”

“Oh.”

Oh. That changed things. Last night was a dangerous situation, a trap set for Jinjin (and Rocky, who apparently never showed). But only one villain had been named, had been _caught_. Dongmin had assumed there was only one villain who had a hand in it.

“ _You_ were there?” Dongmin questioned, his eyes wide. “You _did_ something like that?”

Dark Moon nodded his head slowly, appearing frightened of judgment. “I fucked up,” he repeated again, “and Jinjin let me go because-because I didn't mean to, I was trying to pay back someone, but I feel bad – I'm not a horrible person, Lee Dongmin, I promise, I just...lost my senses.”

Dongmin furrowed his eyebrows. “It's a little weird to hear a super villain tell me that he's not _horrible_.”

“I'm bad,” Dark Moon said, “but I'm not anything worse than that. I'm just a stupid criminal. I used to be evil, I did, but I...don't like hurting people. And I hurt someone yesterday.”

Dongmin supposed that was why he never came; he seemed ashamed of performing such villainous deeds. It was a side of Dark Moon he had never seen before, and it was a side of Dark Moon he never _thought_ he'd see before. He pursed his lips, thinking, then removed his key from the doorknob. “Someone truly evil would never return the money he steals,” Dongmin pointed out. “And if you feel remorse for what you did, it means you're good. I'm sure Jinjin will forgive you in time, if you truly mean that you're sorry.”

Dark Moon was quiet again, though he seemed, this time, to be processing what Dongmin had told him. Their eyes met; Dark Moon's, through the mask, looked shiny and bright. Dongmin wondered if he was going to cry. Dongmin wondered if he _was_ , if the mask hid the tear streaks, and he stepped forward. “Are you okay?” he asked. “ _Will_ you be okay?”

“I...yeah.” Dark Moon shrugged his shoulders. “I'm worthless as a super villain, aren't I?”

“You say that as if it's bad,” Dongmin scoffed, and he gave Dark Moon's shoulder a small pat.

(Dark Moon had muscle – Dongmin could feel it with one touch.)

His heart wanted him to ask a question that he _knew_ he shouldn't. He needed to resist it, those words that would allow him to give into his affections, but his heart was stronger than his common sense. After all, his mother told him to never invite _strangers_ into his home – surely a super villain he was acquainted with didn't exactly count as a _stranger_ , right?

“I can make you some tea?” Dongmin's question was phrased differently than he wanted, and Dark Moon blinked at him.

“Huh?”

He was cute, endearing and precious, and Dongmin cleared his throat and gestured at his front door. “Some tea,” he repeated. “If you want to come inside, I can make you some tea.”

Dark Moon glanced over at the door before his gaze returned to Dongmin. “Y-You want me to come inside?”

“Just for a bit,” Dongming murmured. “I always make myself some tea when I feel upset, and I figured you might like some, as well.”

“Even though I did something horrible last night?”

“Nobody died, and if you tell Jinjin that you're sorry for it, I'm sure he'll forgive you. He doesn't seem unreasonable. Besides, you, um...you seem like you have a good heart. You don't really seem like a _villain_ to me. And one mistake...it was just a lapse of judgment.”

Dark Moon bit down at his lip. “You think?”

“Yes.” Dongmin offered him a small smile, then opened his front door. “So? Tea?” When he noticed Dark Moon hesitate, he laughed. “You won't have to take off your mask, and I won't ask any questions at all.”

That seemed to get the villain to move, and Dark Moon shuffled into his house with a small, “Thank you, Lee Dongmin.”

And, Dongmin thought as he closed the door behind them, if Dark Moon truly _was_ evil and if he truly _did_ mean harm, then Dongmin was willing to take that chance. But for now, staring at the hunched over form of the super villain and listening to his small sniffles, Dongmin decided that Dark Moon was, first and foremost, human.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O
> 
> YO WHO IS PREPARED TO CONTINUE TO BE SHOOK BY ASTRO BC I DEFINITELY AM. 
> 
> soooo i think i have an idea of other stories to add, but i also don't really see this series continuing on for too much longer??? i have a oneshot i'd like to write later, but it's more myungjin with bin involved, so we'll see!!! if you have any suggestions, hmu [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)! also come talk to me about astro


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks for today, Lee Dongmin,” he muttered, ducking his head and hiding a shy smile. “I, uh, I think I needed something to lift up my spirits.”
> 
> “Well, that's what I'm here for,” Dongmin had responded. He smirked and leaned up against his doorway. “Comforting super villains after they help dangle people off of buildings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i COMPLETELY forgot this was even a thing, and i had ideas for it, too, so here u guys go! we're bringing back the mini adventures of lee dongmin

Dongmin wasn't quite sure what Dark Moon would be doing next.

They had tea together, and despite the fact that Dongmin was being overly hospitable to an actual criminal, he still felt happy. Dark Moon was charming, when he wasn't being overly flirty, and sweet, as well. He cleaned up his own mess (and it was certainly a sight to behold, a master criminal washing his dish at the sink), played with Dongmin's cats (Dongmin didn't think he would ever see a villain baby-talking a little cat) and even changed a burned-out lightbulb in the kitchen. Not once did he remove his mask, or his fantastic outfit, and it was a little weird to see, but Dongmin couldn't help but feel _happy_.

When Dark Moon left for the evening, he had lingered outside Dongmin's doorway, after ensuring no other dwellers nearby would pop out and see him.

“Thanks for today, Lee Dongmin,” he muttered, ducking his head and hiding a shy smile. “I, uh, I think I needed something to lift up my spirits.”

“Well, that's what I'm here for,” Dongmin had responded. He smirked and leaned up against his doorway. “Comforting super villains after they help dangle people off of buildings.”

Dark Moon cleared his throat. “It was just to pay back some debts.”

“Mm.”

“And-and Jinjin's cute boyfriend is fine.” He sighed heavily. “Though I don't think Jinjin will appreciate me much more after this.”

“Maybe you should apologize?” Dongmin suggested. He stifled a small giggle from Dark Moon's incredulous expression. “What? I'm sure you can go to them and apologize for what you did.”

Dark Moon raised an eyebrow. “That's...that's not how villains and heroes operate, though. They can't just suddenly get along.”

Dongmin pushed himself off of the doorway and gave Dark Moon's shoulder a small pat, before he started to smooth out all of the wrinkles in his shirt. “Perhaps,” he agreed, “but I think it's how _you_ operate, without the silly pseudonym of _Dark Moon_. I think that's how the person under the outfit wants to work. I think you're not truly bad at all.”

He didn't know whether or not his words would be helpful. Dark Moon still seemed conflicted as he backed away slowly. “I'll...see you, Lee Dongmin. On the full moon.”

“Ten in the morning?”

“Yeah. Ten,” Dark Moon confirmed, and he began to walk off. However, he only took two steps before turning around again and adding, “Do you _really_ think that _Dark Moon_ is a silly nickname?”

Dongmin didn't bother responding. He just waved and shut the door.

Though he couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

He just didn't know, though, if things would be going back to normal. The next few days seemed just fine, even if people kept asking him why Dark Moon hadn't appeared during the previous full moon to steal their money. And, despite watching the news religiously, Dongmin couldn't detect any trace of Dark Moon out and about. Usually, his name was mentioned at least once, as a suspect in some case or another – there were many copycats out there who tried to replicate Dark Moon's villainous ways, but even _they_ seemed to be laying down low.

It was as if, for some reason, his name was hidden from existence, and Dongmin felt aggravated for not knowing what Dark Moon was doing next.

He wanted to hear more about Dark Moon, evil deeds or not. He wanted to see his face plastered up on the news, those piercing eyes from behind the black mask and the little smirk that caused dimples to appear on his cheeks from time to time.

Dongmin had fully accepted the fact that he was smitten; once he accepted it, though, Dark Moon laid low.

Dark Moon truly was evil, making Dongmin go crazy like this.

He didn't really have anyone to talk to about the entire situation, either. He couldn't very well tell any of his coworkers that he had housed a super villain. They probably wouldn't care about the _villain_ aspect of it, since all of them knew that Dark Moon was about as evil as a small puppy, but they _would_ tease Dongmin relentlessly, and then they would all be satisfied in their weird, misguided belief that Dongmin definitely _was_ dating Dark Moon.

No, he couldn't tell them.

His poor mother would about have a heart attack if he phoned her to explain the situation, too. She was a self-declared member of Jinjin's little fanclub, and she regularly contacted Dongmin to remind him to treat Dark Moon as coolly as possible during the robberies, since Jinjin was clearly the good guy.

And he had no friends to talk to.

(He really needed to make friends one day.)

He moaned out and draped himself over his counter as the clock hit _ten AM_. He liked that time when it was the full moon, but it was nowhere close to the full moon. He had to wait an entire month, in agony, wondering where the hell Dark Moon was.

A coworker glanced at him and offered a small smile. “Are you alright?” she asked.

“No!” Dongmin snapped, before realizing he was probably being a little rude. He sighed and sat back up again. “Sorry,” he answered, “personal issues.”

The coworker nodded and a knowing look passed over her face. “Relationship issues?”

“Yes,” Dongmin responded, then quickly shook his head. “N-No, I mean.”

“Dark Moon?” the coworker asked.

Dongmin glared over at her, and the coworker giggled before scurrying off.

Life was truly difficult, and Dongmin could only count down longingly to the next full moon, waiting in pure anticipation for Dark Moon's arrival.

For now, though, he had to do his job the best he could, and he glanced over as a man entered the bank. “You can come over here,” he called to the man, who was looking around with interest.

The man was good-looking, with piercing eyes and a charming smile, and when he spoke, Dongmin's eyes widened. “I was, um, I was thinking about opening up a checking account,” the man said.

Dongmin continued to stare, continued to remain silent, and with each second that passed, the man's grin grew even larger. “I would like to open it up under _Moon Bin_.”

“Christ,” Dongmin breathed. He glanced behind him and grabbed the arm of his nearest coworker. “I, uh...I have to go to a meeting,” he whispered, and he gestured over to Bin. “With...with him.”

The coworker blinked. “You're just a teller,” she said. “Tellers don't have meetings.”

“It's...it's my cousin. We're just...I haven't seen him, and...it's not busy, and the rooms are empty, and I need to talk-”

She smiled brightly and nodded her head. “Ooh, alright! Family is very important! Just be back in about ten minutes, and I'll watch your spot for you!”

His coworkers were a blessing sometimes, even if they were obnoxious about his love life. He gave her a quick _thank you_ in gratitude before hurrying around the counter.

Hardly sparing a look at Moon Bin, he gestured for the man to follow him, and he moved into one of the meeting rooms. They were small and didn't have windows, and Dongmin took advantage of the privacy. Once the door was close, he spun on Moon Bin and took a deep breath.

“Dark Moon?”

“Wow!” Bin clapped for him. “What gave it away? You know, at first, I thought I was going to actually start opening up a checking account. I didn't think you'd guess it once you saw me.”

Dongmin snorted and rolled his eyes. “You look the exact same.”

“Aww, do I?” Bin frowned and ran a hand over his face. “So even without the mask, you can tell it's me?”

“Of course I can! Just...more features on you I can see now.” He had a strong jawline and the same thin lips, sparkling eyes with soft cheekbones. Without the uniform on, it was more difficult to be certain, but Dongmin could definitely tell just from the face. “And you have a unique voice,” he added. Sometimes breathy, sometimes crackling, sometimes soft and giggly; Bin's voice had become ingrained into Dongmin's mind.

“Ah, damn,” Bin cursed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He wore black jeans and a red sweater. It was the first time Dongmin had seen him with some sort of color on, and he quite liked it.

“Red,” he mumbled, and Bin looked up at him in surprise. “Red, uh, red is a good choice for you.”

Bin's cheeks were flushed. “Oh!” he said, looking himself up and down. “You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“But is it your _favorite_ color?” Bin giggled, obviously teasing Dongmin. “Because I only want to wear Lee Dongmin's _favorite_ color.”

“You're pushing your luck, Dark Moon.”

Bin kept laughing, brushing his hair back and smiling proudly over at Dongmin. Questions ran through Dongmin's mind, all more important than the next, and he finally had to blurt one of them out. “Is your name really Moon Bin?”

“You can't tell anyone!” Bin responded. “It's a secret! But, yeah, and...and I _would_ like to open a checking account. I've withdrawn from my other bank. This one has cuter bank tellers.”

Dongmin really hoped his own cheeks weren't flushed now. In case they were, he ducked his head and cleared his throat. “Wh-Why did you come here without your outfit?” he asked.

“Because it isn't a full moon. I only come rob you guys when it's a full moon. Otherwise, I _do_ wear civilian clothing. Just because I have superpowers doesn't mean I have to dress like a villain _all_ the time. I only have two super villain outfits.”

“Just two?”

“Jinjin only has one, so I think I'm still better equipped than he is.”

Even as Moon Bin, and not as Dark Moon, he was still charming and funny enough to make Dongmin's heart pound faster in his chest. He looked back over at the man, a few centimeters shorter than him without his boots on, and smiled fondly. “Why did you come here in the first place, then?”

Bin returned his gaze, admiration shining within his dark eyes, and he shrugged his shoulders. “Something about cute bank tellers really makes me go crazy,” he responded quietly. “And I was going crazy without seeing you.”

If Dongmin wasn't feeling his heart beat before, he certainly felt it in his chest now. He wondered if Bin could hear it.

“And I have a _ton_ of cash on me right now that I really need to stick into an account. Wouldn't do good for a super villain to lose all of his money, would it?”

Ah, of course Bin had to ruin the moment. Dongmin scoffed before opening the door. “Well, then, that's the most important part of your visit, so we might as well set you up with our bank.” He smiled proudly as Bin followed him back to the counter, and, ignoring the confused stare of his coworker, he pulled out a few documents from his station. “We offer personal support, too, so it's quite a good thing that you've chosen to switch to us.”

Bin looked flirtatious again, leaning over the desk and propping his chin up onto the palms of his hands. “I would like something... _personal_ from you, Lee Dongmin. It would please me.”

Dongmin coughed into his hands and turned away under the guise of grabbing more papers.

“Hey,” his coworker whispered to him, eyeing Bin curiously, “cousins aren't supposed to talk to each other like you guys are doing.”

“We're second cousins,” Dongmin choked out.

He heard Bin laughing behind him, and he decided that this dumb crush he had might very well be something akin to love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have a few plans, but nothing super concrete. pls let me know if there's anything in particular you'd like to see - otherwise, i'll be ending within a few chapters!
> 
> come visit me on either my tumblr ([@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)) or my twitter ([@nightmjare](http://www.twitter.com/nightmjare)) if you want to leave me a message~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin thought he was probably the world's biggest idiot.
> 
> After all, what smart person would look forward to a robbery from a notorious super villain? And what smart person would allow said super villain into their home because he looked sad? And what smart person would take a note from said super villain with an address and time on it? And what smart person would actually head to that address at that time and sit down at a restaurant table and just wait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot about this again but i still love it, i promise. i'll try and keep up with it a bit more!

Dongmin thought he was probably the world's biggest idiot.

After all, what smart person would look forward to a robbery from a notorious super villain? And what smart person would allow said super villain into their home because he looked sad? And what smart person would take a note from said super villain with an address and time on it? And what smart person would actually head to that address at that time and sit down at a restaurant table and just wait?

No smart person would do any of that. Only a dumb person would.

And Lee Dongmin felt like he was the dumbest of them all.

He mentally berated himself for a couple of minutes. He debated, too, leaving the restaurant, and, if Dark Moon asked why he never showed up, telling him that he had no idea how trustworthy the note was. But whenever he tried to convince himself to get up from his seat and walk away, he just couldn't do it. What if Dark Moon came to an empty table? Wouldn't he feel sad? And didn't Dongmin already establish to himself that he hated it when Dark Moon was sad.

“Damn it,” he mumbled to himself, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

He knew instantly that Dark Moon was planning a date for the two of them. He had been through the super villain's flirting often enough now to know that the man's feelings _weren't_ just on the surface. Dark Moon seemed to care for him, to like him, on a deeper level, and clearly the next step would be an actual date.

Besides, the restaurant was extremely fancy. The lighting was dim and the music playing from hidden speakers was quiet and classy. Most all tables only had room for two people. They were large, with heavy, white tablecloths and expensive wine glasses situated right up top.

A waiter came up and poured him some wine, explaining the brand and the type. Dongmin only partially listened as he sipped at it, and he didn't really taste it due to his nerves, but he nodded for the waiter to pour him more, anyway.

He wondered if he got the times wrong. After all, he had been here for ten minutes already, maybe a little bit over, and there was still no sign of Dark Moon.

He didn't believe Dark Moon had tricked him. The man was a super villain, but he wasn't necessarily _mean_. Perhaps he was just too mysterious and dark and broody to be a super hero, and so he chose the separate walk of life. Regardless, Dongmin was certain that Dark Moon would never stand him up.

He was proven correct, though it took another fifteen minutes for Dark Moon to ease his fears and worries. The man rushed forward, dressed finely in a suit. His hair was moved from his forehead and his eyes were piercing and bright and so beautiful. Dongmin found himself staring in amazement before snapping out of his admiration and pointing down at his watch. “You wanted me to meet you at eight, and yet _you_ don't arrive for another thirty minutes?” he asked as Dark Moon sat down. “What's wrong with you, Dark Moo-”

“Shh!” Dark Moon quieted him, waving his hands unnecessarily. “I told you to call me Bin. That's my _real_ name.”

Bin was easier and cuter than Dark Moon, so Dongmin decided to stick with that. “Fine, _Bin_. Why are you so late?”

Bin cleared his throat and straightened his tie. “Had a bit of an issue,” he admitted. “Got in a bit of a scuffle with Jinjin.”

Dongmin pursed his lips. “Jinjin?” he repeated. “I assumed he wasn't really speaking with you after the whole skyscraper incident.”

“He decided to talk to me again. Brought his cute boyfriend along and demanded I apologize to him. Well, you know me, Dongmin, I'm not much of an apologizer.”

“It was your fault,” Dongmin pointed out.

Once more, Bin waved his hands. “Neither here nor there. I told Jinjin I had already apologized to _him_ , so it should instantly translate into me apologizing to his cute boyfriend, but he was upset about that, for some reason.”

“I wonder why.”

“Anyway, we fought until his cute boyfriend made us stop and shake hands. His cute boyfriend is scarier than he is, honestly.”

Dongmin stared at Bin, noticing now a small cut above the man's eyebrow, and he mumbled, “You must find his boyfriend very attractive.”

It wasn't exactly what he meant to say; he blurted out the words before he could stop himself. Bin looked surprised. “No? Why do you think that?”

“You...you keep calling him _cute_.” Why did he feel jealousy rising up in the pits of his stomach? Was he really jealous that a super villain found the boyfriend of a super hero _cute_? He was even dumber than he originally thought.

Bin blinked, still very confused. “He is, though. He's small and has a youthful face and a cute laugh and smile – he's cute.”

Dongmin felt like a fool and he ended up just shrugging his shoulders. “Never mind.”

“No, tell me what you mean. Is...oh my god, Dongmin, are you _jealous?_ ”

“I'm not jealous!” Dongmin snapped, but he was jealous. He was insanely jealous that Bin was calling Jinjin's stupid boyfriend _cute_. It wasn't fair that Bin flirted with him constantly but turned around and called other men _cute_. And it was so stupid to feel that way, considering Bin was a villain, but he couldn't help the emotions welling up inside his chest. He wanted Bin to call _him_ cute. So he pouted, glaring down at his wine and shaking his head. “Just lay off.”

“I won't. Now that I know you're actually jealous of who I give affection to, this brings a whole new step to our relationship.”

Dongmin scoffed and grabbed the menu the waiter had passed out. “There _is_ no relationship,” he argued. “We're not dating, Bin.”

“And, yet, you showed up and waited the extra thirty minutes for me to arrive.” Bin's eyes were twinkling, mischievous and flirtatious at the same time, and he grinned widely, looking like some sort of pleased dog. “So maybe it's not an official relationship, but you clearly wanted this as much as I did.” Dongmin stared at him, his eyes wide, but before he could say anything to refute that charge, Bin continued. “You also enjoyed all of the bank robberies, didn't you? Don't think I didn't see your calendar, Dongmin. You _circled_ the dates!”

Dongmin bit down on his lip and kept his eyes trained on the descriptions of foods. “Only to remind myself how much of a hassle those days would be.”

“Were they a hassle?”

“ _Yes!_ I had to get all this stupid money ready for you and the bank couldn't operate until you left and then a lot of people were too nervous to actually come at all once they, too, figured out your schedule of robbery!”

All the while, Bin never lost his smile. He continued to stare at Dongmin, propping his chin up in the palm of his hand as he watched with interest at Dongmin's little charade. “Dongmin?” he said.

“What?” Dongmin snapped, slapping the menu down onto the table.

“You're cute when you're angry.”

Dongmin felt something else threatening to overtake his anger. Adoration, maybe, pleasure, perhaps, affection, as well. All these _good_ feelings now controlled his actions, and he had to make sure he wasn't smiling back at Bin.

Bin just continued, though, “You're way cuter than Jinjin's little boyfriend, and that's saying something, because he's just as cute as a button. But you're cute in a different way. You have this beauty, but you're so dorky and weird and you have _no_ control over your temper.” He placed a hand over top of Dongmin's and squeezed it lightly. “I find it enticing.”

Dongmin pursed his lips together and glanced down at their hands. Bin's hand was surprisingly warm for the hand of a super villain. He seemed so genuine, too, his words soft and full of truth, and Dongmin couldn't help but swallow thickly.

He wondered if they could find themselves in this position for years to come, hands together and bodies warm with such loving emotions.

Ah, but he couldn't give in so easily. He _knew_ he shouldn't give in so easily. Yet his words betrayed him as they left his mouth, a question of, “Don't you find it cute?”

Bin laughed, and while it was a little endearing to hear such a breathy, broken laughter, Dongmin knew he must remain strong. He shouldn't give in so easily to Bin's whims and desires, and so he still pouted and held his ground, awaiting the answer.

Bin leaned forward, and with his free hand he poked Dongmin's nose. “I find it cute,” he whispered. “Absolutely adorable. Honestly, the cutest man I've ever laid eyes on before.”

Dongmin scrunched up his nose. “You're getting gross,” he commented.

“You started it,” Bin shot back, and he still didn't lose his smile. “With your jealousy, god, Dongmin, you're just...I always thought you were nothing but a nerdy bank teller, but you're so grumpy and so _cute_.”

“Most people don't like grumpy men.” Dongmin glanced down at their hands again and scoffed, “Most _normal_ people wouldn't find a grumpy man to be _cute_.”

“I'm a super villain. I'm drawn to mysterious, angry men who happen to look hot in a suit,” Bin responded.

He made Dongmin blush, unfortunately. As much as Dongmin tried to remain strong, he felt himself turning red from Bin's words. He certainly knew how to make a man flustered, and Dongmin _liked_ it. He liked feeling as if he was the only thing in the world Bin cared for, and he liked someone calling him _cute_ and _adorable_. It was new and different and very much addictive.

But he didn't say any of that, lest he shoot himself in the foot. Instead, he cleared his throat and removed his hand from Bin's. “We should...we should order,” he suggested. “I had to wait here for thirty extra minutes, after all – I'm starving.”

“You sate my hunger well enough,” was Bin's response, and he left Dongmin feeling even more flustered than before.

It was confirmed; Dongmin was the biggest idiot in the entire _universe_ for enjoying all of Bin's stupid attention.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im taking a few suggestions from previous comments and will try to incorporate those into the upcoming chapters. if you have anything you'd like to see in this story, feel free to comment! im not rlly planning it out, just writing as i go, and it's rlly fun, so i'd love a challenge!
> 
> come visit me on either my tumblr ([@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)) or my twitter ([@nightmjare](http://www.twitter.com/nightmjare)) if you want to leave me a message~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin had asked him, on their third date, as they looked up at the stars and ate cheap, store-bought ramen, “Have you ever thought about calling me your boyfriend?”
> 
> And then Dongmin had choked on a long strand of noodle and Bin ended up having to pound his back until Dongmin could gasp out, “Sure, I'll do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my fave binu to write

Dongmin had stopped counting down days on his calendar. He stopped circling the first full moon of every month, and he stopped waiting for that day in anticipation. He no longer needed to.

His coworkers were shocked. They waited in Dongmin's stead, but when nothing happened, when Dark Moon never showed up, all of them seemed disappointed.

“Stop being weird,” Dongmin fussed at them. “You ought to be happy that our bank isn't being robbed by a super villain.”

His coworker had sighed and responded, “It was just really fun watching the two of you banter. Besides, we always got the money back the next day, and Dark Moon never hurt anyone.” She looked frustrated. “And I was so _sure_ you two had a crush on each other.”

Dongmin said nothing in reply, though he did take a deep breath in order to hide his flushed cheeks.

He had a crush on Dark Moon. A massive, stupid crush, made worse when Dark Moon was revealed to be the dashing and very handsome Moon Bin.

 _God help me_ , Dongmin thought to himself as he packed his things away for the day and left the bank.

He had been on a total of four dates with Bin, and each went better than the last. They were mostly casual dates; Dongmin didn't think he could handle seeing Bin dressed in a suit with his hair slicked back. Not again. It was too much.

Instead, they visited parks and got ice cream. They tried out cheap noodle places. They once met in a convenience store late one night for some ramen. Each and every instance they met, Dongmin fell harder and faster for Bin.

They had a date scheduled for that evening, too, and Dongmin had to hurry home to make sure he looked good. Despite the casual settings, Dongmin never wanted to _look_ too casual. He took pride in ensuring his hair was combed properly and his shirt was ironed correctly.

He also needed to get cat hair off his trousers, and he angrily fussed at his cats all the while.

This time, he met Bin at a movie theater. He tried not to hurry down the sidewalk when he saw Bin nearby waiting for him, but it was difficult to contain his excitement. Bin was just so handsome, so sweet, and _so_ flirtatious, and Dongmin struggled to keep up his no-nonsense exterior around a man who deserved all of his sappy, lovey-dovey nonsense.

“Bin,” he greeted, smiling softly at the man before him. “Sorry, did you wait long?”

Bin grinned and grasped Dongmin's hand instantly. “Never too long to wait for you!” he declared. “I would wait here for _hours_ if I needed to.”

“Don't worry, you won't ever have to,” Dongmin supplied, and Bin looked pleased. Too pleased. Too cute. Dongmin had to ruin it. “I'd text you to let you know I was ditching you. Wouldn't leave you just _waiting_.”

Bin gasped, pretending to be offended, then lightly shoved Dongmin, who stumbled and hid a giggle from his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend_. It was such a nice word to refer to Bin as. Bin had asked him, on their third date, as they looked up at the stars and ate cheap, store-bought ramen, “Have you ever thought about calling me your _boyfriend?_ ”

And then Dongmin had choked on a long strand of noodle and Bin ended up having to pound his back until Dongmin could gasp out, “Sure, I'll do that.”

He still hadn't said it out loud yet. Bin had prompted him to, at various times, but Dongmin felt too embarrassed and shy to call Bin his boyfriend in public. At least, in his head, or to himself at home, he was able to whisper, “Bin is my boyfriend.”

For now, though, he would say nothing concerning that word. For now, he would allow Bin to drag him into the theater, and to sit him down at their designated seats.

They had popcorn and soda and chocolate and some kind of weird candy that Dongmin eyed suspiciously. “You know,” he said, “I don't think you had to buy all of these. Besides, where did you even get the money?”

Bin snorted, then leaned in close and whispered, “Super villains always have ways.”

Of course. Dongmin fought the urge to roll his eyes. “You know, _most_ regular people go out and get full-time jobs and make honest wages. You're a hard worker, and I've no doubt that you could easily find a job.” He sipped at his soda, then added, “Our bank works with a few organizations, and I'm close to a handful of people. I could ask some of them if they have any job openings.”

“Well, that's silly. A big, bad villain like _me_ , working some office job?” Bin snorted. “Count me out.”

“I thought you didn't want to be bad, though,” Dongmin said.

Bin glanced at him, but chose not to respond. He simply shrugged his shoulders, then pointed out, “The movie's about to start. We need to be quiet.”

 _Some villain_ , Dongmin thought, _who makes sure he follows the rules of movies_.

He hadn't really double-checked what movie it was they would be watching; fortunately, Bin didn't choose a scary movie (the bane of Dongmin's existence), nor did he choose that campy, humor flick that was out (Dongmin didn't find hits to the groin area to be a funny movie experience). Instead, it was a historical drama Dongmin had wanted to go see. He wondered if he had mentioned this on a previous date. Or, perhaps, he and Bin just had similar tastes.

Regardless, he settled back and joyously experienced the movie with all his snacks and drinks in front of him.

Bin, however, kept interrupting the film.

There was once where he had leaned over too far, hands stretching out behind him, and Dongmin blinked when he noticed the movement. He asked, “Did you want some popcorn, Bin?”

Bin's hands flew back to the armrests of his chair, and he shook his head frantically. “Nope,” he said.

Later on, something similar happened, except Bin, this time, leaned his entire body over. His face was close to Dongmin's face by the time Dongmin even noticed, and Dongmin glanced over at him. “Are...you uncomfortable?” he whispered.

Someone behind him kicked his chair. Dongmin winced, and Bin retreated, looking slightly guilty. “I'm good,” he murmured.

Toward the end of the film, during a sad scene, Dongmin found himself choked up. The death was portrayed so emotionally, and the acting was just so _raw_ , and Dongmin couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes. He dipped his head back, trying to will himself not to cry.

When that wasn't working, he finally had to just move his hands away from armrest and peer around for the napkins. They were on Bin's knee, balancing there next to some of the candy.

It wouldn't be proper to talk during such a scene, and so Dongmin, as silently as possible, reached a hand over.

He saw Bin stiffen, and the boy hissed, “Dongmin, what the heck are you-? Not in the _theater_ , we haven't even kissed-”

Someone kicked the back of Bin's chair, and Dongmin grabbed the napkins and pulled them away. He glanced inquisitively at Bin, who had already buried his face into his hands and was refusing to look up.

He must be sad, too.

Though Dongmin had no idea why he was talking about kissing.

The movie finished without any other events, and without Bin trying to get his attention again. Guests stood up to leave, but Dongmin stayed seated, relishing in the experience he had just gone through. “That,” he said, able to talk at a normal volume now, “was possibly one of the best movies I've ever seen. What did you think?”

When he turned to look at Bin, he realized his boyfriend was glaring at him and pouting.

“What?” Dongmin questioned. “Is...something wrong? Did you not enjoy it?”

Bin scoffed. “I don't even know what the movie was about.”

“You...don't?” Dongmin cocked his head. “Bin, were you not paying attention? Honestly, I don't _feel_ like you were, because you kept trying to get _my_ attention every five seconds. Did you have something to tell me? Couldn't it wait until after the movie?”

“I wasn't trying to tell you anything – I was just trying to-to be romantic! But you're a fool and don't notice any sort of advancements.”

Dongmin wrinkled his nose and thought back to all Bin had done. He didn't know how any of it could be taken as romantic. “Seriously? You tried getting popcorn first-”

“I was going to put my arm around you.”

Bin looked mad, and Dongmin raised his eyebrows. The gesture was sweet, but Bin hadn't seemed like he was going to perform anything like that. He just looked like he was trying to grab popcorn. “Okay, well, how about when you got super close to my face?”

“I was going to kiss you.”

The answer was unexpected, and Dongmin lost his train of thought for a few seconds. When he was finally able to find his voice, too, he stammered out, “W-W-Well, kissing shouldn't...you shouldn't make it a _surprise!_ What would you do if you _had_ kissed me? We'd still have to sit in silence and finish the movie! Didn't you think any of this through?”

Bin crossed his arms over his chest – a difficult task, considering all of the empty snack boxes on his lap. “I _had_ thought it all through! That's why I brought you _here_. It's dark, and at the romantic scene was the perfect time – tons of couples make out in theaters during movies-”

“I don't want to make out when we haven't even _kissed_.”

“I didn't mean – I didn't mean _we_ should make out!” Bin corrected himself. “I just meant that it's a thing at movies to...to kiss the person you like during a romantic scene! And this is our fifth date, so I just thought we should commemorate it with a kiss, and-”

Dongmin didn't know what gave him the courage. He wished he knew. He wished he understood why he was suddenly brave enough to lean forward and smack his lips right into Bin's.

When he drew back, Bin looked as flustered as Dongmin felt.

“Sorry for...for not giving you a kiss,” Dongmin apologized. “I mean, I guess you're right. We're...boyfriends, after all, so it's natural to kiss during romantic scenes.”

Bin still seemed in shock, even as Dongmin stood up and held out his hand for Bin to take. “Come on. Cleaning crew is already down there.”

“Right!” Bin stood hurriedly, tripping over his own feet as he grabbed Dongmin's hand.

Dongmin couldn't help but smile. Bin had always acted like the cool super villain, the man who could never be phased by anything. He had weird super powers, could disappear and reappear in clouds of mist, and had single-handedly faced a variety of superheroes and came out the victor.

He got flustered over a kiss.

He was so cute.

Dongmin grinned, then asked, “Though, I still don't know – when I was grabbing your napkins, what did you think I was-”

“Let's not discuss our mistakes any further,” Bin fussed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, if you have anything you'd like to see in this fic, let me know! u can leave a comment here or come visit me on either my tumblr ([@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)) or my twitter ([@nightmjare](http://www.twitter.com/nightmjare)) if you want to leave me a message~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, do I even get a kiss from my favorite boyfriend?” Bin puckered his lips and leaned forward.
> 
> In response, Dongmin flicked his forehead. “I’d best be your only boyfriend, or I’ll gladly turn you over to Jinjin to deal with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such an easy fic to write and yet i take ages producing new chapters. my apologies :(

It was a dark and stormy night. Dongmin liked nights like this one. He liked to curl up with his cats and read a good book, or else bake something tasty and watching the rain roll down his apartment window. He loved to sleep, too, to the sound of distant thunder and the heavy patter of rain against the walls of his bedroom. It would be a peaceful evening full of little disruptions.

Yet, his doorbell rang.

He sighed and placed his book aside after marking his place. He laid down his reading glasses and glanced over at his cats.  _ Lazy bums _ , he thought, frowning at them. They merely picked their heads up, but otherwise seemed disinterested at a late-night visitor.

The doorbell rang again and again and Dongmin quickly stood from his seat. “Coming!” he exclaimed. “I’m coming, just hold  _ on _ .”

He opened the door cautiously, then blinked at the sight before him.

“Bin?”

There stood his boyfriend, drenched to the bone. His hair stuck to his forehead and his already-tight clothes seemed as if they were determined to melt into his skin now. He wore his mask and his polished shoes and grinned widely.

“Hey, Minnie! Can I come in?”

Dongmin nodded his head, a bit confused, and moved aside. “Don’t...don’t step any further. You’ll make puddles. I just cleaned in here.”

“Ooh, wouldn’t want that, would we?” Bin sounded sarcastic, but Dongmin just decided to ignore it. “Hey, do I even get a kiss from my favorite boyfriend?” Bin puckered his lips and leaned forward.

In response, Dongmin flicked his forehead. “I’d best be your  _ only _ boyfriend, or I’ll gladly turn you over to Jinjin to deal with.” Bin whined, but otherwise moved to take off his shoes, and Dongmin watched him curiously. “Is this what you told me you were busy with tonight?” he asked.

“No, I wasn’t the one who said I was busy.  _ You _ said you were busy, after checking the weather, and I just decided two could play at that game. At least I wasn’t-” He peeked into the living room and spotted the book. “At least I wasn’t  _ reading _ instead of spending time with my wonderful boyfriend.”

“What were you doing, then? Working on another bank heist?”

Bin scoffed as he removed his shoes, setting them aside to dry. “I don’t like to call them  _ heists _ , Minnie. It’s uncultured. They’re just visits with a lot of intimidation involved.” Dongmin glared at him, so Bin laughed and continued, “I stopped a drug deal from going down.”

Dongmin blinked. “You... _ stopped _ a drug deal? Bin, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that it sounds very similar to something a hero would do.”

“Oh, stop, you’ll make me blush.”

Dongmin moved down the hallway to his linen closet and grabbed a few towels. He still talked, asking, “Is that all you did? You just stopped a drug deal?”

“Well, I sold it off to another petty villain I’ve worked with before.”

“I’m really not even surprised.” Dongmin hoped Bin could hear the disappointment in his voice, but if Bin did, he simply chuckled. He accepted the towels, too, and began to wipe himself down, but Dongmin noticed something a bit alarming. “You’re hurt!” he gasped, pointing at a long gash on the underside of Bin’s arm. 

Bin twisted his arm up to look, and he cursed when he saw the damage. “It ruined my suit!” he exclaimed - as if  _ that _ was what he ought to be worried about. “Dongmin, look! It tore up my suit! I didn’t even notice.”

“I think you should be more worried about infections or scars.” Dongmin tossed the towels over Bin’s head. “Here. Dry up. You can go change in the bathroom. I’ll get you some clothes to wear so you can get dry, and-”

“Can you fix this suit?” Bin asked.

“Why do you think I’d be able to fix it?”

Bin pointed over to Bin’s living room, where his cats lay together and his book was still set aside and his reading glasses were perched on the little coffee table. “You’re gay, you’re obsessed with your cats, and you find reading more fun than hanging out with your boyfriend.”

Dongmin wanted so much to prove those stereotypes false, but all he  _ could _ do was sigh and mumble, “I’ll fix the suit.”

He set Bin up in the bathroom with a spare change of clothes - some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He had expected Bin to graciously accept and to change quickly, but his boyfriend instead whispered, “Do you have underwear?”

“You...want to wear my underwear?”

“I mean, mine’s soaking wet,” Bin said. A blush rose to his cheeks.

He was adorable.

“At least you’re not a pervert,” Dongmin teased, smiling and pinching those cute, rosy-red cheeks. Bin whined once more, but he said nothing else as Dongmin fetched his requested items.

It was only later, as Dongmin grabbed his sewing utensils from their spot in his bedroom, that he realized this would be the first time his boyfriend would ever wear  _ his _ clothes. Dongmin assumed it would have been sometime after intimacy, perhaps after a steamy night spent in each others’ embrace. The thought left him flushed, fanning himself rapidly, and trying  _ not _ to imagine how their relationship would definitely soon reach that point. 

He had time. Plenty of time. Sure, maybe he was taking things a little too slow, but Bin seemed just fine with Dongmin’s snail-paced relationship. They enjoyed each other's’ company. They liked each other just fine. They had only been on ten dates, and people  _ certainly _ did not put out after ten dates.

Maybe ten more. Maybe then.

They hadn’t even said their  _ I love you _ ’s just yet. Dongmin had  _ plenty _ of time for that.

He lightly slapped his own cheeks, reminding himself that his current mission was just to fix Bin’s super-villain outfit. Bin came for nothing more, and Dongmin  _ wanted _ nothing more.

Still, despite Dongmin reassuring himself that all was fine, the air in the room was awkward. Dongmin sat in his chair, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried his best to seam the sopping wet costume, and Bin sat on the floor before him, playing with the cats and grinning all the while.

Dongmin kept glancing up. Bin was lovely in Dongmin’s clothes. They fit just fine, but it was so domestic and sweet. Dongmin wished he could see such a sight every single day.

As if detecting he was being stared at, Bin glanced up and grinned. “Hi!”

Dongmin quickly went back to his work, nearly stabbing himself with a needle in his rush.

“You’re really quiet today, Minnie. What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Dongmin mumbled. He gripped at the suit with one hand as his other hand worked hard in order to patch it all up. “Did, um, did you clean your arm like I told you to?”

Bin nodded, holding up his arm as proof. It was bandaged well enough. “I heal faster than normal people, anyway. Perks of having superpowers!”

Bin’s superpowers were always interesting to Dongmin. He could disappear in a cloud of mist and he had fast regeneration powers when it came to wounds. His strength was nothing to scoff at, either, though Bin had assured Dongmin  _ that _ wasn’t from superpowers, just a normal gym routine.

Dongmin was curious about how Bin came to know about his powers, how he fell into his villain lifestyle, how he could deal with  _ everything _ , but Bin chose not to reveal much about his past. Dongmin wanted to be respectful, and so he didn’t ask.

Nothing would ever deter Dongmin’s crush, however, no matter what past Bin was hiding, so he just always smiled and continued with life.

“Still, even if you can heal yourself fast, I’d really prefer you not come to my door bleeding. It’s...a bit frightening.”

“Whose door do you want me to go to, then?”

“You know what I mean, Bin.”

“Should I go see Jinwoo?” Bin smirked. “He’s a little preoccupied with his cute boyfriend. Besides, he’s definitely not the man I’m in love with.”

“Love?” Dongmin glanced up from his sewing. His fingers gripped tighter onto the fabric of Bin’s suit as he stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. 

Bin, noticing he had garnered a reaction from Dongmin, grinned widely. “Love,” he repeated. “Jinwoo’s not the one I want to give my heart to. I think, Dongmin, I love you.” Then, he laughed. “No - I  _ know _ , Dongmin, that I love you. I love you, fully and completely, and...yeah. I just love you. So much.”

Dongmin wasn’t sure what to say. He stared at Bin, speechless, his mind struggling to make sense of what he just heard. He hadn’t expected the  _ I love you _ ’s to come anytime soon. Sure, they had been on ten dates, and perhaps it should be around that time when they did say those words, but Dongmin thought they would have time. He hadn’t thought through his feelings just yet. He was lost.

“Don’t keep ripping that!” Bin suddenly exclaimed, shooting up from his feet and scaring the cats, who darted away.

Dongmin glanced down at Bin’s suit. In his pondering, he had gripped a little too harshly at the clothing, and the tear on the sleeve had grown larger. He gasped and quickly went back to work, sewing in a frantic motion as he ducked his head in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his blush.

He could feel Bin standing over him. Soon enough, Bin’s arms wrapped around him and his head was pulled to rest in Bin’s chest.

“Bin-” Dongmin whispered, trying to pull away.

“You don’t have to say it back yet,” Bin assured him. “I didn’t expect you to. I wanted to wait, but...I had to. Sorry if I freaked you out, but I really,  _ really _ love you, Minnie.” He kissed Dongmin’s cheek before releasing him.

Bin’s smile was warm. “Take your time, okay? I’ll wait forever, if that’s what it takes.”

Dongmin wanted to say it. He wanted to repeat those words to Dongmin, to his wonderful, precious boyfriend, but his mouth was too dry and his tongue was too twisted and his mind was too confused. He didn’t think it was the time to say anything. Maybe somewhere extravagant. Maybe on their next date. Just...not now.

He bit his lip, feeling guilt overwhelm him, but Bin just giggled and kissed him again. “Lighten up! I told you, it really isn’t necessary for you to say right now. Let’s just keep dating, though, okay?”

Dongmin nodded. “Okay,” he murmured. He went back to the suit, taking his time and making careful stitches, and Bin watched him all the while.

He would definitely say it as soon as the time was right, but when he looked up at Bin, he realized he probably needn’t say it, anyway.

Bin seemed to already know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, if you have anything you'd like to see in this fic, let me know! u can leave a comment here or come visit me on either my tumblr ([@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)) or my twitter ([@nightmjare](http://www.twitter.com/nightmjare)) if you want to leave me a message~!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Th-Th-That’s cliched,” Dongmin stammered to Rocky, who looked incredulously at him. 
> 
> “He’s got guns. He’ll shoot you,” Rocky reported, as if Dongmin wasn’t aware of the danger.
> 
> “And y-you got...hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt make you guys wait months for a new chapter!!!

This situation seemed...familiar.

At least, that was what Dongmin thought as he hung by his feet from the tallest building in their city. He supposed that, though it had never happened to him before, he did remember seeing such a sight on the news. Jinjin’s boyfriend was in this position before, wasn’t he? He, too, would understand the nuances that came with being captured by a villain and dangled from a rope that threatened to snap at any moment.

He tried to remain calm. Panicking or flailing wouldn’t serve him well. He took a deep breath and tried his best to pull his body up. If he could grab the rope, not only would he be more comfortable, but he would likely be far more safe.

However, he wasn’t exactly in shape. Sitting at a bank day after day had made his stomach a bit flabby, and he hadn’t been keeping up well with any of his exercises. His body was no longer as flexible as it was in high school, back when he was a star on the basketball team, and he had to give up and allow himself to fall back into his original position.

It was cold, way up on this building, and Dongmin shivered, tugging his jacket around himself, even as the rest of his clothes kept trying to follow gravity and allow his midriff to be exposed to the chilly night air.

He pondered how he had gotten in this situation. His head hurt, but he closed his eyes in thought.

The bank had closed for the evening. He was finishing up his duties and locking up. He said goodbye to his coworkers. He walked down the path back home, and then-

Someone knocked him out. That explained his headache. 

But  _ why? _ And  _ who? _

Dongmin opened his eyes again. Far down below, he could see a crowd of people forming. He heard a helicopter in the distance. Perhaps he would soon be rescued.

“Hello,  _ banker _ ,” a voice spat at him, and Dongmin winced as he glanced over at the building. Danger was closer than safety was, apparently. 

Seated on the edge of the building, legs dangling down, was some freakishly tall man armed with two large guns. Beside him was some sort of mechanical board - Dongmin was reminded of a skateboard, except this one seemed far more advanced.

“Glad to see you’re awake,” the man continued casually, as if he wasn’t talking to someone hanging upside down more than fifty feet above ground. “You’re in love with Dark Moon, right? I know he’s been scoping out your bank for quite some time.”

_ We’re not in love _ , Dongmin thought, squirming a bit in place. He said nothing.

“He’s in a little predicament, see - he’s supposed to be a villain, and yet he’s helped Jinjin lock up other villains. It’s not right, is it?”

_ I haven’t even told him I loved him yet _ , Dongmin thought, glancing up at the building to see where the rope was tied to.  _ So that means we’re not in love _ .

“Using you as leverage might get him to understand that I’m not messing around,” the villain continued. “He can either join me and ensure your safety, or else-”

“I think you’ve misunderstood the situation,” Dongmin blurted out. He found the source of his torture. The rope wasn’t tied very well, and he  _ really _ needed to get out of the knots before it snapped. “I’ve never told Dark Moon that I’m in love with him.”

The villain smirked. “Alright. Sorry for the misunderstanding. But while  _ you _ might not love him, he loves  _ you _ .”

He certainly did. Bin didn’t let a second go by where he didn’t make it known. Still, Dongmin  _ had to get down _ . He was going to die. He felt a surge of panic hit him as the rope groaned with his weight, and he asked, voice high-pitched with fear, “If he loves me so much, where the hell is he?”

His words were powerful; powerful enough to make the villain’s eyes suddenly go wide as he darted out of the way, grabbing his board and hopping on it. Lightning hit where he once sat, a blinding flash of light, and Dongmin had to squeeze his eyes shut for a second or two to adjust.

He heard the villain near him, standing on his floating board (it was basically a hoverboard with greater capabilities, Dongmin realized) and staring down two figures - Jinjin and Rocky.

Rocky, holding onto Jinjin’s back, had his hand out, poised to do more damage. From behind their masks, their eyes were rough and cold, devoid of the usual warmth Dongmin had seen from Jinjin on the various money-returning trips at the bank.

“Let him down,” Jinjin snapped. “We’ll make this peaceful if you set him down.”

The villain scoffed. “This doesn’t concern you, Kid. This is between me and Dark Moon.”

“Then look behind you,” was Jinjin’s response.

Dongmin glanced over his shoulder at the same time the villain turned his board. In the villain’s old spot, still smoking from the lightning strike, was Bin, dressed in his usual black suit and polished shoes and mask. He was surrounded by mist; presumably, Dongmin assumed, he had just transported up onto the building. He was handsome, and Dongmin felt his heart lurch in his chest. He offered up a smile, trying to ensure Bin he was fine, but the villain suddenly grabbed onto the rope and jerked it.

Dongmin’s body flailed in the air like a ragdoll. He wasn’t proud of the scream he gave as he thrashed helplessly about.

“Dark Moon!” the villain yelled. “Have you forgotten where your loyalties lie? You’re off conspiring with  _ heroes _ , and you’re off having sex with  _ bankers _ , and-”

“We haven’t had sex!” Dongmin screeched, for lack of anything else to scream about.

The villain paused, though not from Dongmin’s words. It was because Bin disappeared in a shroud of mist.

“Where did he-?” the villain hissed, then drew in a deep breath when Bin reappeared right where the rope was tied. Bin was already beginning to pull at it, and, in turn, he managed to pull Dongmin up a little bit.

The villain grabbed a gun slung around his shoulder, the larger one, and he fired it.

Dongmin screamed as Bin was hit, both because that was  _ his _ lovely boyfriend, his perfect boyfriend,  _ the boyfriend he loved _ , now in pain-

-and because Bin let go of the rope and Dongmin was jerked downwards again. He heard it snap, unable to handle the sudden change in weight, and Dongmin screamed as he fell.

He thought he heard Bin yelling for him, but he couldn’t hear much over the sound of rushing air and his own cries for help.

Fortunately, he didn’t fall too far before he crashed into Jinjin’s outstretched arms. The man was strong, grabbing him and holding him close, though he grunted, “I can’t carry both of you. Rocky, I’m going to let you both down-”

“Not near the crowd,” Rocky said. “If he tries to go back for Dongmin, then all those people will be in the way-”

“Almighty Bullet is a little preoccupied; I doubt Bin will let him go back to Mr. Banker.”

_ Almighty Bullet? _ Dongmin thought. It was a stupid name for a villain. He couldn’t say anything, though, without his teeth chattering, and so his words came out as a jumbled, slurred mess of nonsense.

“Besides, I don’t think Dongmin is ready to go back near society yet.”

“Don’t mock him. Myungjun was the same way after what  _ he _ went through.” Jinjin had flown to another building with a flat top. He slowly lowered Dongmin to a sitting position and ordered Rocky, “Watch after him. Hit Almighty Bullet if he gets too close. I’ll-”

Rocky gasped, and he pointed in warning just as a gun fired again.

This time, it hit Jinjin, who staggered forward as the bullet hit him in his back. He stumbled and then fell to his knees. Rocky grabbed onto him and tried to assess the damage, whispering, “It’s okay, it’s fine, it only hit your shoulder and it isn’t deep-”

Dongmin glanced up at the approaching villain. He rode his stupid hoverboard in mid-air and held a gun out at Dongmin. As he got closer, he exclaimed, “Dark Moon is shot and  _ still _ hasn’t learned his lesson. Perhaps showing him I’m willing to kill the ones he love will work.”

“Th-Th-That’s cliched,” Dongmin stammered to Rocky, who looked incredulously at him. 

“He’s got guns. He’ll shoot you,” Rocky reported, as if Dongmin wasn’t aware of the danger.

“And y-you got...hands.”

Obviously, he meant  _ lightning _ hands, but Rocky seemed to get the point. The boy quickly held up his arm and shot another lightning bolt at Almighty Bullet, who shifted suddenly in order to dodge it. His movements caught him off-balance, however, and he fell the couple of feet down to the building, leaving his hoverboard up in the air.

He still had guns, though. He was still a huge threat, and he aimed his gun for Rocky and Jinjin.

Before he could shoot, a cloud of mist appeared in front of him, and Dongmin couldn’t help but smile.  _ Bin _ . Bin was safe. He had come to save them all, and even if he was bleeding from his chest and taking ragged breaths, his eyes were alight with a fire of determination.

For once, Almighty Bullet actually looked  _ scared _ .

“Don’t touch my boyfriend ever again,” Bin snapped. Almighty Bullet tried to react, tried to shoot him again, but Bin easily grabbed onto the villain’s jaw. A rolling gray mist seeped from his fingers and into the mouth of the villain, who tried to scream and flail and escape but soon fell victim to whatever poison Bin had just unleashed upon him.

Having never truly seen Bin’s powers in action, Dongmin could only watch in awe as the villain’s movements became less and less before his eyes rolled back into his head and he stilled. Bin dropped him in a heap and took a deep breath as he turned to Dongmin.

“Minnie?” he asked. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Dongmin didn’t even hesitate to stand and rush over to his boyfriend. Bin enveloped him into his embrace, hugging him tightly with a sigh of relief. “Thank god he didn’t hurt you,” Bin whispered. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry he did this. I’m-”

“I love you,” Dongmin blurted out.

He felt like he  _ had _ to say it. They had been on over fifteen dates, after all, and Dongmin  _ did _ just hang from a building with plenty of time to contemplate what he regretted in life. He regretted not making a will for his cats. He regretted not carrying pepper spray on him at all times. He regretted, most importantly, waiting for so long to let Bin know how much he loved him.

“I love you so much, Bin,” Dongmin murmured into Bin’s neck as he held onto him.

Bin drew back, pleasantly surprised. “Really? Minnie, you really do love me?”

“I do!” Dongmin exclaimed, grinning. “Even if you just killed a villain, I mean, he probably deserves it, and-”

“He’s only knocked out,” Rocky interrupted them, still on the ground and holding onto Jinjin. He looked inconvenienced. “Bin’s poison only knocks out villains. See, it’d make more sense to kill him, especially after he shot Jinjin.”

Jinjin, though, still lucid, shook his head. “Killing is bad. Only villains kill,” he murmured.

“I killed a fish before. A bunch of fish. I electrocuted them.” Rocky tried picking Jinjin up, grunting out, “Come  _ on _ , you hunk of meat, I  _ know _ he didn’t hurt you that bad - you’re going to put on a show so Myungjun will coddle you. It’ll be disgusting. If you don’t move right now, I’m going to ban Myungjun from coming-”

“You guys got it from here, right?” Bin asked, holding Dongmin close. “I’ve got to get my boyfriend home.”

Rocky glared at Bin. “ _ You _ were shot, and  _ Jinjin _ was shot, and his healing abilities haven’t kicked in, and apparently I’m the only one available to-”

“That’s great,” Bin interrupted, and he grabbed Dongmin’s hand, shooting him a grin. “Shall we go, My Love?”

Dongmin expected to remain strong throughout the whole ordeal. He had screamed like a little girl, but it had been understandable in such a case. Still, he expected that, since he survived Almighty Bullet, he would be stronger and braver. He  _ should _ smile back at Bin and hook their arms together and blast off together in a cloud of mist.

But the adrenaline had worn off. The weight of all that had happened finally caught up with him, and so instead of smiling and shooting off in the sunset with his boyfriend, he burst into tears and sobbed out, “I-I-I’m  _ cold! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, if you have anything you'd like to see in this fic, let me know! u can leave a comment here or come visit me on either my tumblr ([@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)) or my twitter ([@nightmjare](http://www.twitter.com/nightmjare)) if you want to leave me a message~!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin was unimpressed. “Is that your criteria for being a good guy? Only cute guys deserve rescuing?”
> 
> “Well, I won’t rescue ugly people,” Bin responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter left before i'll bring this series to a close!

At first, Dongmin hadn’t expected much when Bin invited him over to his place for a date. It was only fair that Dongmin went to Bin’s; most of the time, Bin hung out at Dongmin’s apartment, claiming that he liked the homey feel to it, or else that Dongmin’s cats were too cute to stay away from.  After a while, though, Dongmin grew curious. He began to ask questions.

“Where do you live, Bin?”

“What’s your place like, Bin?”

“When the hell will you invite me over, Bin?”

Bin finally relented, pouting over at his boyfriend and mumbling, “I like your place, though. My place isn’t nearly as fun.”

Dongmin stretched from his spot on the couch. He patted one of his cats, seated on Bin’s lap, then turned to pause the movie credits that were rolling. “Well, we’ve been at my place for all of our dates spent in. I think it’s only fair to see  _ your _ place.” When he noticed Bin’s hesitation, he smirked and leaned in close. “What’s wrong? Are you hiding something from? Ooh, do you have a supervillain lair that us ordinary public citizens are not allowed to lay eyes on?”

Bin wrinkled his nose. “That’s ridiculous.”

“You’re right. It’s probably something more common than that. Are you hiding porn?”

Suffice to say, Dongmin knew how to get under Bin’s skin. He used it to his advantage most of the time, though he and Bin willingly made up with giggles and kisses feathered across cheeks.

“I’m not hiding porn!” Bin exclaimed, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. “I just...I’m worried you’ll...hate where I live. Or-or...I mean, it’s... _ different _ from where you live, and…”

“Hey.” Dongmin pulled Bin close, disturbing the cat who hopped off Bin’s lap with a huff of anguish. Dongmin ignored his pet for the time being to whisper, “I don’t care, Bin. I don’t care where you live or how different our lives are from each other. I’m going to love you no matter what.”

Bin seemed to calm down with those words. He took a deep breath and nodded his head once before allowing himself to be wrapped in Dongmin’s embrace. Despite being a strong supervillain with supernatural powers, Bin was so cuddly, so addicted to being the one taken care of.

Dongmin couldn’t explain how much adoration he held in his heart for Bin. There were no words to describe it. He loved Bin more than anything else in the world.

(He just didn’t tell his cats that.)

Still, he hadn’t really expected Bin to suddenly agree to letting Dongmin come over. He didn’t bring it up again after Bin’s initial period of discomfort. He thought he should lay the matter to rest and pretend it didn’t bother him at all.

Bin just saw right through him. 

“You want to come over?” he asked as Dongmin packed up their picnic blanket.

Dongmin glanced up at him. “To your place?” was his stupid question. He was sure his confused expression was just as idiotic, but Bin only giggled.

“Of course to  _ my place _ ,” he said, placing containers back into Dongmin’s large lunchbox. “We can wash your dishes and blanket there before you go home.” Then, in the moment of silence that followed, Bin cleared his throat and added, “ _ If _ you go home.”

Dongmin quickly looked away from Bin, turning his nervous gaze onto the task at hand. It had been months since they started dating. Dongmin’s coworkers found it weird that he and Bin never spent the night - not that it was the business of his coworkers, anyway. It wasn’t  _ weird _ . They were just taking things nice and steady. They were making sure their love was pure and true before doing anything too intimate.

Still, Dongmin thought, his nose a little pink and his hands a little clammy, it would be nice to wake up next to Bin. It would be nice to cook breakfast together, to chase away grogginess over cups of coffee, to look at the other without nice hair or washed faces or brushed teeth.

Dongmin took a breath, then nodded his head. “I think that would be fun,” he said, calming his nerves. “Besides, I’ve always wanted to see where you live.” 

He and Bin walked out of the park together, each holding supplies from their picnic. Dongmin questioned Bin on aspects of his life. “Is it a house or an apartment? How many rooms do you have? Is it nicely furnished? Do you have any pets?”

Bin didn’t answer anything. He just laughed and glanced merrily at his boyfriend. “You’ll have to find out,” he teased.

Dongmin garnered a few clues as they neared closer. It was an apartment, made clear from the other apartments nearby. It was a  _ nice _ apartment, at that. Dongmin could detect the change in the neighborhood they walked into, far cleaner and better lit and landscaped than Dongmin’s own area. The apartments were in shorter buildings, too, but seemed larger despite that.

“You live in a nice area,” Dongmin murmured as Bin began to dig through his pocket for his keys. “Are you  _ sure _ you don’t have some secret job you perform in the daytime? Maybe a CEO or...or something?”

Bin snorted. His apartment was ground-level, so, fortunately, there weren’t any stairs to climb. It was inside, too; Bin had to use keys to get into the lobby, then a different set of keys to get into his apartment.

Once inside, Dongmin looked around with appreciation. It was nicely decorated, with lovely artwork adorning the walls, a few small sculptures placed here and there. It had an industrial feel to it, metal shelves for bookcases and single bulbs hanging near the island in the kitchen.

“I love it,” Dongmin murmured, taking his shoes off before stepping further into Bin’s home. “Gosh, those paintings on the wall are gorgeous, Binnie. How much did they cost? I might get myself some!”

Bin stood beside Dongmin, glancing over at one of the paintings. “You won’t like the answer.”

“Why not? Are they expensive?”

Bin shuffled in place.

“Well, if they’re expensive, that’s fine. I don’t  _ need _ them. You must have a lot of money to…” Dongmin stopped, staring closer at the few paintings that lined the large living room. “These are familiar.”

“Yeah.”

“Where have I seen them?”

“Maybe in a museum?” Bin asked.

“No, I don’t go to museums often- wait.” He faced his boyfriend, who looked away sheepishly. “That art theft last year...don’t tell me…”

Bin’s silence was answer enough for Dongmin.

“You’ve really decorated your house with paintings you stole from museums?”

“Well, I can’t very well take them back!” Bin defended himself, plopping down on his nice, leather couch with a huff.

(He reminded Dongmin of a cat.)

Dongmin joined him, a bit shocked at the stolen pieces of art used as decoration, but not  _ surprised _ . “Why can’t you take them back? You stole money from my bank all the time, but you always made sure Jinjin brought it back to me. Why don’t you do the same thing for the museums?”

“It...it was too long ago!” Bin exclaimed. “And I only gave you  _ your _ money back because you were cute. No one at the museum is cute.”

Dongmin was unimpressed. “Is that your criteria for being a good guy? Only cute guys deserve rescuing?”

“Well, I won’t rescue ugly people,” Bin responded.

“Don’t be a brat.” Dongmin turned back to look at more of the decorations. One caught his eye more than all the pretty furniture and sculptures and paintings; a small portrait of a woman and a man holding onto a little baby boy.

The baby boy was recognizable. “Is this you?” Dongmin gasped, grasping onto the picture frame and holding it up. “You don’t look any different! That’s so weird!”

Bin gave a nervous chuckle. “That’s me,” he confirmed.

“And...is this your mom and dad?” Dongmin glanced over at Bin, trying to ensure he wasn’t stepping over any boundaries. Bin just nodded. “Do...do you still see them?” 

Bin shook his head.

“Ah.” Dongmin set the picture back down and smiled cheerfully at his boyfriend. “You don’t have to tell me! Only when you’re ready!”

“You’re...perfect. Did you know that, Dongmin? Absolutely perfect.” Bin wrapped his arms around Dongmin, then leaned up to press a kiss to his forehead. As they held onto each other, Bin murmured, “They put me up for adoption when I was twelve. It...it wasn’t their fault. I had super powers, though, and I couldn’t control those powers. They thought that perhaps another family would be able to deal with it better than they could. Obviously, though, not too many families were willing to keep me when they learned what I could do. I went in and out through foster homes, but...nothing ever stuck. My mom still would write me, from time to time. She kept apologizing. I can’t blame her.”

Dongmin felt like he was holding his breath, listening to such a sad story. He stared at his boyfriend, who chose not to look back. “Binnie, I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “You didn’t deserve that.”

“It’s fine!” Bin assured him. “It happens a lot! Jinwoo - he was in the same foster home I was at one point. His mother passed away. And Minhyuk’s parents kicked him out completely. Didn’t even bother trying to find a second option for him. Jinwoo picked him up after he caught Minhyuk trying to break into a fast food joint for some food, and Minhyuk clung to him like-like a sloth. They’re cute.” He laughed, as if trying to convince both himself and Dongmin that he was perfectly fine. “I still love my parents, and...I’m happy where I ended up.”

“You were happy being a villain?”

Bin scoffed. “No, you idiot. I’m happy right  _ now _ . I’ve been doing good work with Jinwoo, and I’m in love with the most wonderful man on this entire planet.”

“You’re being really cheesy,” Dongmin murmured, even as he allowed Bin to plant a kiss onto his forehead. 

He would’ve kept talking, kept berating Bin’s silly words, but he couldn’t, not when he noticed the sincerity in the man’s eyes. He simply smiled and hugged Bin close to him, burying his nose into his boyfriend’s neck. “I love you,” he said. “I love you so much, Binnie. Meeting you was...it was the best decision I ever made, and I’ll make sure that your life, from now on, is just as perfect as I am.”

Bin gave his shoulder a light smack. “Don’t get cocky, Lee Dongmin.”

“Too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can leave a comment here or come visit me on either my tumblr ([@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)) or my twitter ([@nightmjare](http://www.twitter.com/nightmjare)) if you want to leave me a message~!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin shrugged his shoulders. He added vegetables into the rice, already finely chopped, then said, “I wouldn’t say I’m working with him. We just have mutual desires to protect people we love - he loves the entire city and I love you.”
> 
> “You’re being gross again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter :O

Dongmin woke up in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed. He blinked blearily a few times before unfurling from the covers, stretching his arms out over his head. He smacked his lips together, then slowly sat up, looking around the room as his mind played catch-up.

It played catch-up rather fast.

He felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he remembered the previous night. Bin had been a romantic lover, sweet and kind and gentle, and Dongmin had become undone in his arms.

Despite his slight embarrassment with the memory of the night, he still smiled to himself, bringing his knees up to his chest and hiding his grin. Waking up in Bin’s bed after spending the night together was making him happier than he could ever imagine.

He looked beside him. Bin’s spot was devoid of human life, though upon inspection it was still warm. Bin had left recently, and Dongmin, head-over-heels in love, was determined to find him again.

The sound of pots and pans scratching across a stovetop from someplace else in the apartment was a good indication as to Bin’s location, and Dongmin scrambled out of bed to go find his boyfriend.

Sure enough, in the kitchen was Bin, wearing only baggy sweatpants and putting together what looked to be an intricate breakfast. His back was to Dongmin, and so Dongmin watched him for a few minutes before blurting out, “It smells good.”

Bin jumped a little and glanced behind him. When he saw Dongmin, his entire face lit up. Dongmin marveled at the fact that  _ he _ was making Bin so happy, that  _ he _ was the reason Bin was smiling so much.

“Morning, babe!” Bin greeted. He gestured for Dongmin to come close, and Dongmin obeyed those orders with no qualms at all. “Did you sleep alright?” Bin asked, wrapping his arm around Dongmin’s waist.

“Very well,” Dongmin replied, leaning into Bin’s embrace. He felt Bin kiss his forehead and he closed his eyes briefly, trying to soak up such a wonderful feeling. “I think I slept even better with you by my side.”

Bin scoffed at such sweet words, and Dongmin lightly punched his shoulder. “Don’t get all cheesy, Dongmin. That’s my thing.”

“Fine, then. How did  _ you _ sleep?”

“Like I was sleeping in heaven,” Bin responded brightly, grinning over at Dongmin. “Like a chorus of angels had wrapped me up and delivered me to the light of my life. Like I finally knew how to be content, how to be  _ happy _ , how to be loved. Like I could-”

“Wow.” Dongmin drew away from Bin’s hug and snatched the spatula out of his other hand. “If you keep going, I’ll hit you with this.”

Bin gave a faux pout as he took his cooking utensil back from Bin. “Such violence,” he moaned, acting as if Dongmin had committed some grevious crime. “I will always wonder where he gets it from.”

“Maybe from my boyfriend,” Dongmin shot back. “Who’s a, you know, super villain.”

“I prefer the term  _ anti-hero _ ,” was Bin’s retort. He moved back to his stove, stirring at his rice.

Dongmin regarded him curiously. “Are you giving up your villain ways, then? Will you keep working alongside Jinwoo?”

Bin shrugged his shoulders. He added vegetables into the rice, already finely chopped, then said, “I wouldn’t say I’m  _ working _ with him. We just have mutual desires to protect people we love - he loves the entire city and I love you.”

“You’re being gross again.”

“I apologize.” Bin seasoned the food he was cooking, then continued, “In any case, it will be a little difficult to continue working as a supervillain when word has already gotten around that I’ve been assisting a super _ hero _ . Villains don’t like that. Doesn’t help that I’ve been supplying Jinwoo with information about them and now he knows the location of  _ many _ villains.”

“Sounds like a lot of enemies.”

Bin nodded his head, then turned to look at Dongmin. His expression was serious. “You need to be extremely careful until things die down. Don’t follow anyone suspicious. Don’t  _ talk _ to anyone suspicious. Put me on speed dial and keep your phone with you at all times. If possible, work from home.”

Dongmin raised his eyebrows. “A bank teller who works from home?”

“I don’t know, Dongmin, I’m just...coming up with ideas for you. For  _ us _ . I want to be sure that you’ll be safe.”

Despite Bin’s obvious concerns, he was so cute, so attractive. His chest was exposed and his eyes were bright and when he looked so serious, Dongmin found him undeniably hot. He said as much. “You’re hot.” He leaned in and kissed Bin’s cheek. “If you put on an apron, you’ll be even  _ more _ hot.”

“I’m not joking, and I’m not trying to be hot.” Bin frowned and pushed Dongmin back one step. “Dongmin, I don’t want to see you dangling from another tower again. Ever. I can’t do it.”

Realizing his boyfriend was in real distress, Dongmin nodded his head. He ruffled Bin’s messy bed-head and asked, “Would you relax if I promised to do all you said - minus working from home - and if I took up some sort of self-defense class?”

“Really? You’ll do self-defense?”

“Sure, if it calms you down. Besides, it would be nice to defend myself. And I’m sure self-defense courses will help me lose weight. I’m getting a bit chubby.” He patted his stomach as if to prove his point, but Bin just cooed at him.

“You’re not chubby, sweetheart.”

“I have flab right here. Do you think I have love handles?”

“No, otherwise I would’ve had something to grab onto last night.” 

Bin’s statement effectively ruined Dongmin’s cocky mood. He blushed, ducking his head into his chest, and Bin laughed at him. The tides had turned; now  _ Dongmin _ was the one pouting, and Bin was the one looking far too confident for a sleepy, shirtless man with eggs and rice in hand. “Thanks, though, for agreeing to self-defense. I really don’t want to be a bother to you, but I just...I’d feel safer, and  _ you’d _ feel safer.”

“What about Jinwoo’s  _ cute _ boyfriend?” Dongmin asked, helping Bin set the table with their breakfast meal. “Is he taking self-defense courses?”

“I asked Jinwoo about that, and he says that his cute boyfriend is just carrying mace with him at all times. I’m not sure how legal it is, but if it  _ isn’t _ legal, I applaud him for breaking the law. He sounds like good villain material.”

Dongmin rolled his eyes and plopped down in one of the seats. “Why don’t you just hook up with Mr. Cute Boyfriend, then?” he mumbled, feeling his jealousy rise upon hearing Bin discuss Jinwoo’s boyfriend so fondly.

Bin giggled. He hugged Dongmin, who chose not to react to the embrace. “Aww, but I love  _ you _ , not him.” He planted a messy kiss to the side of Dongmin’s head, then added, “Besides, Jinwoo might kill me if I try anything with Myungjun.”

“So you’ve  _ thought _ about it?”

Once more, Bin laughed. He sat at his seat, right beside Dongmin, trying to hide his snorts and chuckles as he divided up the food among them. 

Dongmin felt so content. Even if Bin was a moronic boyfriend, even if he probably deserved the silent treatment for the one minute Dongmin was able to keep up, he was perfect. He was nothing but beautiful and kind and sweet and wonderful. Dongmin could hardly stop staring, could hardly stop smiling.

“Bin,” he murmured.

Bin glanced over at him, cheeks stuffed full of food. “What?” he asked. Crumbs fell from his mouth.

Dongmin didn’t mind. He just said, “I want to go on so many adventures with you.”

“Is this a euphemism?” 

“Oh my god,  _ seriously- _ ”

“I’m joking!” Bin swallowed and grinned widely, grabbing onto Dongmin’s hand. “Let’s do it! I know somewhere close by that might be an adventure. It’s rock-climbing, and I have clothes you can wear, and-”

“I didn’t mean today,” Dongmin told Bin. “I have to go feed my cats. My babies miss me.”

Dongmin was a normal bank teller with little demon cats and a supervillain boyfriend.

He was so content with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for sticking around and giving so much love to this fic! binu isnt my favorite pairing to write, but i had a lot of fun with them in this universe!
> 
> **so whats next?** i have my ongoing myungjin, [you are my sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837123/chapters/36879675), which will be my lenghtiest fic at thirty chapters. I also have [beyond the kcs ambition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981921/chapters/34721237), which will be complete soon (but then begins another chapter in this astro sci-fi journey). and i'm currently planning both a 2J fic and a myungbin fic (the 2j will come out first). 
> 
> i hope you guys will stick around for my other fics!
> 
> u can leave a comment here or come visit me on either my tumblr ([@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)) or my twitter ([@nightmjare](http://www.twitter.com/nightmjare)) if you want to leave me a message~!


End file.
